Experiencing life, Vongola Style
by summerautumnwinterspring
Summary: Akako, who was abandoned at birth, was discovered by Lal Mirch, and brought up. And when you meet Lal Mirch, you meet the Vongola family, and experience life in a completely different way- Vongola style.
1. Chapter 1

I... was bored. So i made another fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

It was a normal day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Failing another test, getting thrashed in PE, getting teased, falling over for the fifth time, and, of course, the transfer student. The transfer student that would, someday, be a great asset to his life. Or to making sure he didn't die, anyway. But being as brainless as he was said to be, Sawada Tsunayoshi did not know how helpful she would be in his near, near future. Which was becoming a mafia boss. And the one word, that described his first meeting of her, was …

Scary.

* * *

(Akako point of view)

"Attention class!" The teacher beside me frowned. "We have a transfer student. Go on, introduce yourself."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

How would I know that a simple question and a similarly simple answer could lead to such a bothersome result?

"Yes?" The teacher folded his arms.

Comments fluttered around the room. Going from- 'her purple eyes and black hair just sparkles' to 'whoa, she disobeyed the teacher' to 'Fan club, decided'.

I sighed. "I am Mirch Akako. From Italy. "

The teacher stuck his nose in the air. "Continue."

"I have nothing more to say about myself to a bunch of strangers." I replied.

"Continue. Say anything! Now!" The man was getting impatient.

"Anything."

"I didn't mean for you to say 'anything', I told you to say anything!"

"You're contradicting yourself." I sighed and continued. "But, if you really want me to say anything…"

"Yes, go on!"

"I am a seventy-five metre tall blob of slime that eats humans and has two-hundred feet, thirty-seven arms, fifty eyes, forty-two ears, and 5 noses. There. Are you pleased now?"

The class laughed, but covered their mouths with their hands when the teacher glared at them.

Before the teacher could say anything else, a brown-haired boy stumbled clumsily into the room.

"As expected of No-good Tsuna, he's late as usual!" A boy laughed. The rest of the class (minus a few) laughed along with him.

"I-I'm here…" Tsuna walked one step, and tripped on the flat surface. He landed at my feet, and his bag hit my head.

Landing at my feet did not matter. But the boy's bag, which hit my head, caused two things to fall out of my eyes. No, not eyeballs, lenses. A pair of purple contact lenses.

My eyes were red. They weren't just any eyes. They were the eyes that led to me being abandoned by her parents. The reason that everyone called me 'monster' and 'bringer of bad luck'. The blood-red, pure red eyes that no one else had. The reason why tracking me down was easy. So I wore contacts.

Simple as that.

Yet, the whole class was shocked.

"Look at her eyes!"

"She's… scary."

"So cool!"

"Oh my god, she's looking this way! Don't look into her eyes!"

"Get your camera ready, you idiot!"

A boy put his hand in the air.

I looked his direction, clearly annoyed. "Is it about my eyes?"

The boy nodded.

"You have no need to know." I folded her arms.

Another boy put his hand in the air.

"What?" I pocketed her contact lenses.

"A-are you a vampire?" he asked nervously.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows. "I believe I am 100% human."

"But look at her black hair, red eyes and pale skin! Her teeth also look surprisingly sharp." A boy pointed out.

The homeroom teacher glared at the class. "Enough!" Be quiet! Oh, and Mirch-san? Be so kind to help the boy sprawled on the floor. When you're done with that, find an empty seat to sit in."

I looked down at the ground. I used two fingers to grab onto one of the-pathetic-boy's fingers, and pulled him upwards effortlessly. Then I walked to the back of the room and sat down.

Little did I know, that this little morning event, had caused me to be the talk of the school. How annoying.

I sighed.

_Lal, I wonder how you're doing…_

* * *

Not so far away, a baby with a pair of green binoculars, smirked, and sipped at a cup of espresso.

* * *

Um…review... please

No flaming... please?


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter XD

Thank you monamonalisa17, ZucchiniPiupiu and um… 'Guest' for reviewing. It truly means a lot to me :D

(Note: Akako is 13 years old)

Oh, and if there's errors, i apologise... editing's just not my thing

* * *

Chapter Two

(Akako point of view)

After several periods of boredom, yes, it was lunch. I walked towards the gate and stepped into a limousine.

And, of course, again with the rumours.

Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm rich. I take up missions from many clients, and I work for the Vongola. Combat, sometimes. Usually, it's interrogation, torture, and information gathering. I don't think you should give me credit for the last one though. Find the right sites on the internet, and you become a pro information gatherer. I truly have no talent. But I have a bit of luck. Which I am thankful for.

If you didn't already figure it out, yes, I was abandoned at birth at Vongola mansion, and Lal Mirch found me and looked after me. Then she let me use her last name. Which I am grateful for, but that's another story. You'd think my mother would have constantly trained me, right? Not exactly. She only made me take a couple of self defence lessons to defend myself in emergency. But hey, you learn quite as much just watching other people fight. Which is what I did. Watch my mother beat up people instead of television. Rather entertaining, if I may say.

I moved to Japan because the Ninth and some dude called Reborn asked me to.

When I hacked into the Vongola information base to find out more about Reborn, I found that he was a baby. Me taking orders from a baby. No biggie. My adopted mother's a baby too. Even though she told me she took pills from some guy called Verde to assume a temporary adult body to make looking after me easier.

* * *

I have three servants working in my mansion. Less like servants, and more like friends. Eve, the maid. She's 15. Dawn, the errand boy. He's 15. Jacques, the butler. He's 20.

I don't treat them like slaves. There is no set uniform, the pay is sufficient and they can do as they please in the mansion, once their errands are done. No, seriously, people really had a knack for ditching their kids at Vongola Mansion. The four of us were ditched there. But we all had our names attached to our baskets. And, in case you've been wondering, Eve and Dawn came from the same parents. The one thing I can say about their parents. They sure liked the times of the day. Eve and Dawn? Indeed, they're twins.

I sat down in the limousine and pressed a button. A laptop extended.

"Jacques." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied, folded up his newspaper, and put it away. As you can see, I didn't cram manners into my servants. They don't even need to be overly polite to me. This way, I don't feel so… high and mighty.

"Please, take me to Namimori Diner. It's rather close, and the food is said to be pretty good quality."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

We reached there in no time. I sat down and ordered a cup of espresso, and a box of fancy cakes. When the food was served, I threw the box over to Jacques.

"Bring them back to the mansion, and you three can guzzle the cakes up as you freely wish." I sipped some espresso.

Jacques grinned a cheesy grin. "Pleasure, Miss."

"You don't have to call me Miss." I said.

He sped off and left me in the dust.

I sipped some more espresso, when I realised I had company. Indeed, someone had taken the honour of taking the seat opposite me. It was… a baby.

"You!" I pointed my finger at the baby. "Whatshisname? Reborn something or other!"

He jumped onto my head and hammered it a few times. "It's just Reborn, Lal Mirch daughter."

I pulled him off my head in annoyance. "It's Akako, baby. I mean, Arcobaleno."

The baby smirked. "So you've heard of me?"

I frowned. "Wouldn't I be an idiot if I didn't know you?"

"Yes, you would be, Miss Red eyes."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the baby again.

He was also ordering a cup of espresso. He pointed at me. "She's paying." He told the waitress.

"Ok fine." I glared at the baby. "Only because I know you'd force me to pay one way or another."

"Correct." The baby raised his gun.

I didn't become Tsuna and scream.

"So scary." I drank the rest of my espresso. "Besides, I've got to get back to school soon." I took out a phone and dialled a number. The limousine and Jacques appeared in less than a minute.

"The speed you drive creeps me out, as usual." I said to Jacques, and placed a couple of notes and coins on the table. I turned to Reborn.

"See you again, baby." I smirked.

He hopped onto my shoulder. "Not so fast. Aren't you in the same class as No-good Tsuna?"

"You mean the boy who accidentally threw his bag at my head and fell at my feet this morning?"

"Yes, him."

"Wait, how do you know?" I was curious.

"I've been making my secret passages all day, and watching him." Reborn smirked. "Be nice to this friend of your mother and give me a lift."

"Fine. Come on, then. And don't you dare pee in the car or anything like that."

The baby held back a small laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"So we're at the school. You can leave now, baby." I looked back, but the kid was gone. And instead, I spotted a wet puddle.

"OMG DID HE ACTUALLY PEE ON THE CAR?" I raised my hand threateningly.

Jacques walked over and inspected the wet patch. He poked it. Then he sniffed it. Then he prodded it again. "Relax, it's just water. I'll get rid of it in no time. Go to school already."

I sighed. "Why do I have to go to school when Eve and Dawn don't have to go? Geez, it's so boring, you know?" I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag. "See you later."

* * *

And again with the rumours.

Do people in the school not know how to keep quiet? Annoying.

A girl walked up to me.

I looked at her.

"Mirch-san, you really shouldn't glare at people like that." She smiled friendlily.

"I'm not glaring."

She tilted her head to one side. "Really? I'm sorry then. Your gaze really looks like a glare." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

I didn't take her hand, but she grinned again anyway. "Mirch Akako."

"I know." She laughed. "You're the talk of the whole school."

I stared at her disbelievingly, but more pink sparkles surrounded her. I groaned.

"That's it. I'm going home." I turned to the orange-haired girl. "Nice meeting you, Sasagawa-san."

"Just call me Kyoko, Mirch-san."

"Akako then, Kyoko-chan." I took out my phone again and dialled Jacques. "Oh, can you tell the teacher I'm skipping class?"

"Um.. Ok then!" She skipped off merrily.

* * *

As I was about to step into the car, (Jacques- You called me AGAIN?) I discovered something.

The real vampire of the school. Not me.

Black hair. Check.

Fluttering coat. Check.

Pale skin. Check.

Cold eyes. Check.

Sharp teeth. Check. Actually, I wasn't sure of this one. The vampire in front of me didn't smile or talk, so how could I tell? Instead the thing slid two metal tonfas out of his sleeves.

The vampire said, "For trying to skip school and leaving the school grounds, I'll bite you to death."

And I, laughed. "I… would prefer not dying. Yet. "

I turned to Jacques, who was trying not to smile. "Jacques, give me here anything metal. He has a weapon. I don't. This won't be a very fair fight."

He smiled and passed me a pair of long knives.

Just in time, too.

* * *

Mr Vampire charged, and I challenged his blow using one of the knives. Give me some credit. I'd never fought with knives. A little kicks, a few punches, perhaps, but I never really used a weapon. I suck at this. But, the good thing is I'm not dead. Which should mean I'm not as bad with knives as I think, right?

As I continued to hold back the vampire, I used my foot and kicked the door of the car shut. Then I jumped back, onto the car. Jacques, who understood my actions, started driving, as I waved to Mr Vampire. He glared at me.

"The Disciplinary Committee will deal with you another day." He said.

And I stuck my tongue out at him and meditated on top of the car while Jacques drove home.

* * *

I sat on top of the car, meditating and talking to Jacques through the phone at the same time.

"Jacques." I frowned slightly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Answer truthfully, ok?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why do you even have a pair of knives?"

Awkward silence. Then…

"AHAHAHA, Miss, why would you ask?" Jacques laughed unnaturally. "Oh look, I have to concentrate on driving. I'll talk to you later!"

Then he hung up.

* * *

**Information**

Akako Mirch-

Eyes: Red (She uses coloured contacts when she doesn't want to be noticed)

Hair: Black (Usually let down)

Likes: Coffee (namely espresso), Calm and peaceful atmospheres

Dislikes: Being bored, fan boys, rumours

Personality: Sarcastic, scary, nice, etc.

Eve Belrose-

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Navy blue (Plaited)

Likes: Flowers, Cakes

Dislikes: Too much attention

Personality: Calm, Cautious

Dawn Belrose-

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Navy blue (Short)

Likes: Sleeping, Cakes

Dislikes: Too much attention

Personality: Sometimes quick-tempered, Lazy but still works hard

Jacques Alesci-

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blonde (Small ponytail)

Likes: His ponytail, Cakes

Dislikes: Noisy, self-conceited people and caterpillars/centipedes.

Personality: Hard-working


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy XD

Oh, and if there are errors…. I apologise

I… hate editing

* * *

(Akako POV)

Chapter 3

I have learnt something. To never sit on top of a car while it's driving. Why? The route to my mansion has a lot of narrow, short tunnels. Which is just great, because I have to lie on top of the car, like a sheet of paper. And it's uncomfortable. Really.

Actually, I did hit my head a few times when I didn't notice tunnels coming. But fortunately, as lucky as I was, I was able to stay stuck to the car with falling off. Which was reassuring. Seriously, I should have brought some glue. But in the end, I gave up. At a red light, I asked Jacques to open the boot, and so he did. And before the lights turned green, I jumped onto the road dashed into the boot, and slammed the door shut. It was actually quite comfortable sitting there.

I could hear Mr Driver's laughter from all the way in the boot. Which kind of made me regret hopping into the back of the car. And even though I wasn't mad or annoyed at all, it made me really want to punch him.

As I clambered out of the boot and grabbed my school bag, I saw Jacques run hurriedly out of the car and into the garden. He hid behind a shrub, completely forgetting the fact that he was bigger than the shrub. I ran towards the shrub, and I noticed that Jacques passed the pair of knives to Eve, who was just walking by. Her eyes rose slightly, and in a split second, the knives vanished, as Eve ran away. I walked up to Jacques, who was about to run away again.

"Good day, miss." He was suddenly sitting at a table holding a cup of tea and acting as if nothing had happened. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

I smacked my head.

"Come on, miss, this tea is really good!"

"_Oh sure it is." I thought._

I smileda really big smile and walked to the garden. Slipping on a pair of gloves, I picked up a small green caterpillar in my hand and returned to Jacques.

(Jacques POV)

"_This tea is so good…. THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!"_

I inched my head slowly to the girl behind me, merrily picking a caterpillar out of the garden. "_Why is she getting a caterpillar? Ok, she wants me to tell her something. And I'm not telling her. And she knows about my fear of caterpillars. Which means…" _I thought. I tried to creep out of my seat, but suddenly, I felt a cold wind coming from behind me. A hand gripped its way onto my shoulder and forced me to sit down. Turning around nervously, I saw a really, really big grin form on the mistress's face. It's kind of troubling when she smiles like that. It means something bad is going to happen… to me.

A small green creature was dangled in front of my face.

(Normal POV)

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MISS GET IT OUT OF MY FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! DAWN! EVE!

(One minute later)

"So you'll me why you had a pair of knives with you?" Akako smirked, feeling satisfied with her work.

"Yes… miss. BUT YOU'RE STILL SO MEAN!"Jacques quickly stopped yelling as Akako started walking back to the garden to look for another caterpillar.

"Ok, spill the beans." Akako poured herself a cup of tea. "Oh, this is unrelated, but the tea really is good."

"HA! I told you!" Jacques gulped as Akako glared at him. "Ok, the reason why I have knives is because… I am actually a knife thrower?"

*Insert glare here*

"I eat knives?"

*Insert glare here*

"Knives are my best friends?"

*Insert glare here*

"Knives are just so beautiful I keep a collection?"

*Insert glare here*

"Knives sing me lullabies so I can sleep at night?"

*Insert glare here*

"Well, that's all I can think o- I mean, that's all there is to it, miss! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some butler duties to do…"

"Wait, Jacques."

"Y-y-y-yes, miss?"

"All of those answers were completely…"

"Acceptable?"

"Completely and utterly acceptable."

Jacques' eyes widened in shock. "Really, miss?"

"Really." Akako smiled a very evil smile and crushed the teacup she was holding in her hand. "You are now excused."

Jacques sighed in relief and rushed away, as he felt an evil pressure grow larger and larger.

(Akako POV)

"_I really do want to know the truth, but if I ask too many questions, I just might lose the only friends I have. So I'll let it slide… for today only."_ I stood up, picked up my school bag, and walked to my room. I had homework to do. And i needed to earn some money too.

* * *

I flopped back onto the couch in my bedroom lazily, turned on my laptop, and took out my sheets of homework. I opened a site, and inserted the maths questions i had been given. Then i pressed 'calculate'.

Two seconds.

I scribbled down the answers my trusty computer had given me.

And my maths homework was complete.

Now onto the next thing.

Or not. There was a loud knock on my door.

"Come in."

Eve entered the room, with a letter in her hand. She handed it to me, i thanked her, and she left.

I studied the letter closely before opening it. It had a golden seal on the back, which meant it was from a very important person, possibly an Arcobaleno. I tore open the letter, and i was right. It was from my 'mother'. Lal Mirch. Even though she wasn't a complete Arcobaleno, she was still included as one. The letter said...

* * *

_Akako_

_You had better not be neglecting your studies. _

_I have a mission in Germany. It will take around a week for me to be back. _

_I need you to take over some of my duties. It will be a good experience for you._

_Tonight, you must go to Cavallone's mansion. There is a celebration for the alliance of the Vongola and the Cavallone. The party starts at 6pm. DO NOT BE LATE AND DO NOT DISGRACE MY NAME. Or yours._

_There is also a rumour that the Piiesce Family are sending assassins to kill the young Cavallone. You will be directing the Varia, and you are stopping the assassins. You are to meet the Varia directly before the party, and during the fight, YOU WILL STAY IN THE CONTROL ROOM. YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING._

_If you do not get killed by the Varia or the assassins and you are successful in the mission, the Cavallone will give you 2 million dollars. DON'T WASTE ALL THE MONEY IN ONE GO, LIKE LAST TIME._

_I want to see you. _

_Lal Mirch._

_PS: Bring your servants_

_PPS: WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT WEAR THOSE CLOTHES YOU WANTED TO WEAR LAST TIME. YES, THE HOBO ONES._

* * *

"What?" I frowned. "NO FIGHTING?" I had spent my last week beating up the thieves that tried to steal from my house. I just waited outside the gate, and at least one person came every night. They weren't that weak, but they probably weren't that strong either.

"No disgracing your name or mine?" Seriously, that just could be too hard.

"And... VARIA?" Seriously, does Lal care if i die?

"And... CAVALLONE?" Seriously, does Lal want me to be pestered to death by Dino?

"And... PIIESCE?" Who are they?

I smacked my forehead.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a horrible night.

* * *

Review please. please please please please.

And until next time!


End file.
